geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberfanagram - Arifmetix, punisher of sinners.
Now, a few of you may have heard of Numberfanagram, a show made by Arifmetix which is a tribute to Numberblocks, of course, despite it being a kids show, it's quite dark behind the scenes and a few wars and traumatizing moments every now and then, but that's just how it is at the discord server. (which can be accessed by going to the NFG wiki) I was a friend of Arifmetix, since I would message him every week about how things are going, I wasn't one of those bratty children who wouldn't like him until they got into NFG, in which isn't a big deal to be honest, since I know other "shows" in which you could sign up easily and become famous quickly, but Arifmetix seemed a little sad for the past 2 months, but I was sure it was nothing, but then he messaged me this. "WhY dOeS thiS hAppEn tO mE!?!?" was his discord message, no, I didn't add the weird capital letter thing, that's what he said, copied and pasted, when I replied "What happened?", he said "SAUCER, HE'S DEAD, SAUCERS DEADDDD!!!!!" I thought this was some sort of prank, but then I was shown a realistic severed head, that sent shivers down my spine. I'm not sure how Arifmetix got the picture, or why he would send this, since that is probably breaking discord rules, so I went to give him a call, there was 1 minute of silence and background noise when I was calling Arifmetix, in which he whispered "Tomorrow, I will punish them, I will show them the meaning of hell." I replied "What are you talking about" in which I heard a split second of him screaming in which he then hung up, in which I assume he didn't want me to hear. 24 hours have gone past, and he sent me a video titled "-.- .. .-.. .-..", it was an unlisted video on his alt account, "Woofy" (Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCV2n3QztOEzEwl6mQFM0eWw ), I translated the morse code, in which it said "kill", is he trying to be edgy, or is this a sign of what he'll do? The first part of the video was the NFG intro, but the quality didn't look that good, since he normally records in HD at 60fps, the video was 360p at 15FPS, when it got to the part where Quwyatt goes "And one more is twelve", but he got cut-off before he said his number, in which I was jumpscared into accidently taking a screenshot. It wasn't a still image, it was rather an animation of him as some sort of demon with realistic eyes and claws with one of them reaching out, the jumpscare sound wasn't something from a .exe game nor was it him screaming with special effects, it sounded like someone in pain, there were also wingdings as you can see on the picture, but not even I can make out what it says. The jumpscare is over, and after a few seconds of black screen, the video switches back to it's normal quality like any other of his videos, it shows his NFG OC derpressed, walking down a path with the other NFG characters except for Saucer in the background, in which he comes across who I think was "Waffle Bowl", in which I think was the same person he fell out with but got back together again (I'm refering my NFG OC in third person). I'm surprised, he was able to make this entire animation in one day instead of taking a few weeks or months, in which I wonder, was he working on this before he told me Saucer died, which makes me wonder, how did Saucer die, and does it have something to do with the morse code? Arifmetix goes to Waffle Bowl "You seem to deal with this kind of stuff a lot, how do you seem to be fine with it", in which Waffle says "Look inside" in which he hands out a plain brown box to Arifmetix, this only cheers him up a little as he says while opening it "Ooh, is it the mochi ice cream that yo-" before a strange black creature (I believe was a scorpion) jumped onto his face, stabbing him as the screen turned to black. The second scene appears to be a middle-aged youtuber by the name of "Buster Erle" watching Happy 14th Birthday SoSR! 20/6/2019, he sends a comment by the username of PicklePucker6669 saying "Wow, you could've made your character anything you wanted, and you still chose to make it a nerd, what an idiot!", in which he would then go to bed. Buster then woke up at the middle of the night to hear some scorpion-like sounds in the basement, he grabs a flashlight and a baseball bat in which he tries to fight it, but is then knocked out after being stung by Arifmetix's tail, which before Buster Erle faints, !ScorpionQuwyatt says "A bad thing, you have commited". The final scene shows Buster locked up against the wall in some ancient basement along with the corpses of Furby Voice, Sallyissilly, e.t.c. as B.E. is yelling on repeat "What did I do to deserve this" until !ScorpionQuwyatt shows up, covered in blood. Arifmetix didn't animate himself in Microsoft Powerpoint like he usually does, it was either Unreal Engine CGI or it was real, he then replies "You want to know what you did to deserve this? Look around you, Everyday I have to deal with all these people who commit sins around me, but I am pure, I can't handle these kind of people who just get away with everything, but this ends now, ARRAYS AWAY!!!" I then processed to vomit as I saw Woofy in his scorpion form just tearing the "sinner", but after some NSFL (Not Safe For Life) seconds, which is ironic since Arifmetix hates NSFW stuff, in which I sent a message to Arifmetix "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?". After hearing the same scorpion-noises from the video, I hid in the closet, watching that distorted figure that was formely the innocent numberblock we all know and love, it was painful having to sleep in the closet after watching some messed up stuff, but I probably deserved it as well, since he probably considers me a "sinner" as well. It was monday and I had to go to school, I decided to check my discord after dealing with all of that, in which Arifmetix messaged me saying "You didn't see anything, did you?" in which I replied to him by describing the video and it's details, but he just replied again "That wasn't the video, I just sent you a sneak-peek of NFG", I scrolled up back to the video, but the death messages weren't there, and the video was a sneak-peek of NFG, perhaps it was all in my mind, or Arifmetix is hiding something from everyone. (Note: After going to school, I PMed Arifmetix if Saucer was dead like he told me eariler, he replied "Saucer is alive, and I don't remember doing that" in which I told him to explain the dead corpse and he replied after that "Saucer didn't die (yet)") Category:Numberblocks Category:Numberfanagram Category:Numbers Category:Murder Category:Death Category:Kidnapper Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas for The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:For Michael Leroi